


First Night

by Midnyt_Tyr



Series: Nights [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnyt_Tyr/pseuds/Midnyt_Tyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sam agreed to end their relationship due to Sam's lack of respect. Sam thinks he can beat John at this game, but can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Well, sort of. This is my way of apologizing for the impromptu hiatus. Enjoy!

Sam was so mad, he could've shot John in his foot and not regretted it. It must've been close to 100 degrees outside and the old man had them running laps around a nearby highschool football field. Dean left to meet up with Bobby for a hunt yesterday and John had taken his oldest son's absence as a chance to tease and torment his youngest.

It started out simple enough, John walking around in his jeans shirtless, coming out of the shower still dripping wet with only a towel around his broad waist or singing some seductive classic rock in that gorgeous baritone voice of his. It escalated that morning when he came into the kitchen sporting a hard on underneath his jeans. Sam's mouth instantly began to water and his eyes darted from John's crotch to his eyes multiple times. The older man just chuckled, palmed his erection a bit, then proceeded to ignore it and Sam altogether.

After breakfast, both Winchesters searched for nearby hunts and, for once, came up with nothing, so John decided they could spend the day training. 

The sparring was hell. Each time John pinned his son, he'd rub against him in some way. Example, he'd turn a grapple into a powerbomb and rub his groin against Sam's ass or pin Sam to the ground and growl softly into his neck. He even went far enough to lick one of Sam's nipples before releasing him. Sam cursed him out, much to John's amusement.

Now, they were on lap ten around this damn field and Sam was so tired of watching John's firm ass as he ran ahead. At the end, as they both caught their breath, John reached over and pat Sam's shoulder.

"You alright, kiddo?" He asked, panting.

Sam nodded. They each downed a bottle of water and began the walk back to the motel. The Texas heat was getting to Sam something fierce and John noticed. Once inside, he cranked up the A/C and fetched two more bottles of water from the fridge. Sam took one and nodded his thanks. John sat next to him on the couch and they drank in silence.

"Your skills are improving. I'm proud of you." John said finally. Sam hummed appreciatively and leaned his head on John's shoulder. His father carded his fingers through Sam's long, sweat soaked hair and planted a light kiss on the top of his boy's head.

Sam resisted the urge to ask his father to touch him, but his body had a different idea. His cock began to swell and, as always, John noticed. He ran a hand up Sam's thigh, stopping right before he touched the promising arousal and stood.

"I'm gonna shower. Wanna grab some lunch after?"

Sam glared, but nodded.

"Great. Oh, and you might want to do the same. You can pump that sweet cock of yours while you're at it. Don't wanna walk around with a boner now, do ya?" John teased, laughing as he left the room.

Sam fumed.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam sat in the corner of the booth by the window at the back of the diner, pouting like a two year old. John was looking through the menu, occasionally looking up at Sam, then back down to the menu.

"You gonna order somethin' or are you just gonna sit there and sulk because Daddy won't touch you?" John asked.

Sam straightened up, looking around nervously to see if anyone might have heard. Luck wasn't on his side. Two men sitting at the end of the breakfast bar, closest to them, overheard and looked towards them. They eyed Sam up and down and sneered in disgust.

"D-Daddy. Maybe we should be a bit quieter? We don't want to-"

"Draw attention? Well, sweetie, if you weren't sitting there looking so deliciously pitiful, we wouldn't be drawing attention. It's your own damn fault, pouting like that." John leaned in closer, grabbing Sam's chin and pulling the boy closer. "Makes me wanna bite those lips and make them swell up like Dean's. Kiss and suck on them until you're panting and writhing beneath me. Make you dry hump my leg like a bitch in heat."

Sam's eyes widened and he stifled a whimper. John smirked, caressing his boy's chin before letting him go. Sam didn't move.

"Sadly, I can't do that, now can I?" John went back to browsing the menu as Sam jumped up and stormed off, muttering something about using the bathroom. John smiled to himself. Looking up from the menu, he watched as Sam power walked to the bathroom, his eyes on the curve of Sam's ass. His smile faltered when he noticed one of the two men sitting at the breakfast bar eyeing Sam the same way, just with a bit more disdain.

When the man stood and began to walk towards the bathroom, John tensed. He knew Sam was more than capable of taking care of himself, but still...

Sam locked himself into the nearest stall and unzipped his jeans, pulling out his rapidly growing erection. He pumped himself eagerly, biting his lip to keep from moaning. He fantasized about John watching him, his dark eyes lustful, his lips curled into that sexy smirk, his deep voice encouraging him to stroke faster, squeeze just a bit tighter. Sam let a whimper escape his lips and leaned against the wall of the stall.

The bathroom door opened and Sam mentally cursed. He was rapidly approaching his peak and didn't want to stop. Hopefully, this guy would just do his business quickly and leave.

After a few seconds of silence, Sam glanced to the floor and saw a pair of boots outside the stall, facing him. He looked through the crack of the door and saw an eye looking back at him. They stood there for a moment, staring at each other. Sam gave the man a smirk and continued stroking.

He heard the other man groan and gave a low chuckle. He unlocked the door and opened it to give the man a full view. It was one of the men from earlier. He was probably a bit older than John, but nowhere near as handsome. Pretty eyes, though. Sam focused on them as he pumped his cock, moaning softly. 

The man looked him up and down, licking his lips before palming himself through his jeans. 

"Yeah... Oh, daddy... I'm gonna come..." He moaned. He reached under his shirt, showing his abs as he pinched one nipple. Gasping, he shot his load into his hand and the wall adjacent to him. After catching his breath, he watched the other man rub one out quickly. Closet homo. Figures. 

Sam pushed past the man, moving to the sink to wash his hands. The man came up behind him. 

"There are so many things I want to do to you, pretty boy. You want that?" He asked, grabbing Sam's cock. 

Sam pulled away, dried his hands and gently cleaned himself with the wet towel before tucking himself back in. "Nope. Only Daddy can touch me. You're not him."

"Kinky bitch..." 

"You have no idea." Sam walked out.

John looked up as Sam returned. "Took you long enough. You okay?"

Sam looked at the menu. "Yep. All good here. Even had an audience."

John bristled. "What?!" He hissed. He fell silent as the other man returned to his friend.

"Damn, Dave. Took ya long enough." The friend said gruffly.

"You know how it is when you get older. Certain things take a while." Dave answered.

Sam chuckled. "Sure. Minute man." He mumbled. John's glare would've killed a lesser man. 

"You have no idea how in for it you are." He growled.

Sam met his gaze and smiled. "You gonna punish me, Daddy? Bend me over and spank my ass until it's cherry red and then pound me into the mattress? Make me whimper and cry and beg-"

"You wish. I've got much better plans than that and none of them include you having an orgasm or taking my cock. You WILL regret that decision, Samuel. No one touches what's mine."

Sam grinned. "Someone already did." The look on John's face would fuel Sam's ego for weeks.

First night: Sam - 1, John - 0

**Author's Note:**

> More to come. ;)


End file.
